A laser surveying system to be applied in civil engineering work, construction work, etc. is used and operated in a wide range of area, for instance, the laser surveying system is used in outdoor condition or in indoor condition or used in cold climate region or in high temperature and high humidity region. Further, when the surveying system may be dropped off during operation or when the system may be collided or may fall off during operation and use, and a high shock may be acted on the laser surveying system.
There are various causes of troubles when the laser surveying system is not operated in normal condition. These causes include, for instance: a case of abnormality or trouble in the laser surveying system itself, or a case of temporal operational abnormality due to sudden change in the condition to use, a case where the laser surveying system is not adequately installed, or a case where the laser surveying system is not used under such condition that the surveying system is operated in normal condition (e.g. when the laser surveying system is installed at a place where vibration or shaking occurs). Further, even when it is caused from the abnormality or the trouble of the laser surveying system itself, there may be a case of deterioration over time of the parts, which constitute the laser surveying system, or a case of a strong shock from outside such as falling-off, or a case of thermal deterioration by use under high temperature conditions.
In the past, when operational abnormality occurs on the laser surveying system, the cause of the operational abnormality is investigated at an operational field office, and when the cause is not identified at the operational field office, the laser surveying system in question is normally sent to a service station. Then, the cause of the operational abnormality is investigated at the service station. If the cause cannot be identified at the service station, the laser surveying system is further transported to a technical branch of a manufacturing factory and the cause is investigated and proper measures are taken to correct the operational abnormality.
Therefore, when the cause of the operational abnormality is clarified in initial stage such as the investigation at the operational field office, the abnormality can be corrected with high efficiency. However, when the cause of the trouble is investigated at the technical branch of the manufacturing factory, the laser surveying system must be transported each time, and the cause of the trouble must be investigated each time. Accordingly, much time and days are required. Further, because the cause of the trouble must be investigated each time at each branch and high skill and training are required for each of the operators, much time and cost are involved.
To solve the problems as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laser surveying system so that the cause of the operational abnormality can be identified in simple manner.